


fair trades

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Morning After, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ororo reflects on the morning after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Long, dark hair clings to her cheek with drying sweat. Jubilee clutches at the covers with grim determination against giving up even an inch. Even the warm filter of sunlight through her blinds offers no temptations. 

Ororo flexes her muscles, shrugging at the mild ache - a different kind of tenderness from her first time. Jubilee shifts, groaning as something gives a loud pop. 

"Could I have my hair back?" She murmurs, squinting from beneath the covers. Pillow creases soften her face as she loosens her clutch on the covers. 

"Hair for warmth is an unfair trade. Could I have a kiss?"

Jubilee groans something about morning breath, lifting the blanket to cover her mouth as she leans over.


End file.
